


El mejor día de la semana

by Arthur_1899



Series: Teen Beach Movie [1]
Category: Teen Beach Movie (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthur_1899/pseuds/Arthur_1899
Summary: Lela y Tanner podían visitar el “mundo” de Mack y Brady cada mes por una semana solamente. Así que los cuatro aprovechaban para pasarla al máximo los siete días.Mc y Lela decidieron que en cada visita pasarían juntas un día entero, surfearían juntas, sin chicos sin amigos, solo ellas dos, sin nadie al rededor. Era una promesa.
Series: Teen Beach Movie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091102
Kudos: 1





	El mejor día de la semana

**Author's Note:**

> historia lésbica entre dos personajes de teen beach movie.  
> nadie obliga a leerlo, pero creo que es bueno

Lela y Tanner podían visitar el “mundo” de Mack y Brady cada mes por una semana solamente. Así que los cuatro aprovechaban para pasarla al máximo los siete días.  
Mack y Lela decidieron que en cada visita pasarían juntas un día entero, surfearían juntas, sin chicos sin amigos, solo ellas dos. Era una promesa.  
El tercer día de visita era su día especial, así que pasaron juntas desde la mañana, en la tarde fueron juntas al mar y por supuesto surfearon hasta el cansancio. Al llegar la noche decidieron que ya era hora de ir a cambiarse para cenar. Salieron del agua y se ducharon en las regaderas para quitarse el agua salada del mar. Cuando terminaron fueron caminando a casa de Mack  
– Tengo una idea – dijo Lela sin dejar de caminar –. Invitemos a los chicos en la mañana, les daremos una sorpresa – mientras sonreía.  
– Tienes razón, será fantástico. Pero debemos cambiarnos, el aire comienza a enfriar.  
– Si, ya comienzo a tener algo de frio –. Alegó mientras aceleraban el paso. Mack la abrazo por la espalda.  
Poco después llegaron juntas a casa de Mack, ahí dormía Lela durante su estancia. Mack abrió la puerta principal y se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía. Seguramente su abuelo había salido a comer.  
– Vamos, adelante – dijo mientras le daba paso –. Parece que no hay nadie. Preparare algo de tomar, entra a mi habitación y busca algo que te quede – mientras se dirigía a la cocina y Lela a su habitación.  
– Ok, no te olvides de las galletas – sonrió  
Lela abrió la puerta de la habitación, entro lentamente al mismo tiempo que intentaba mirar cada detalle, a pesar de haber estado tantas veces ahí, todavía le parecía mágico el lugar, llego hasta el armario de Mack y acaricio cada prenda, eligió una por fin y la coloco en la cama. Se sentó a un lado dándole la espalda a la puerta.  
– Estoy segura que te quedara mejor que a mí – dijo mack en el marco de la puerta con una bandeja con galletas y dos vasos de leche, provocando que Lela diera un pequeño salto –.Perdón, no pretendía asustarte – Mack rio.  
– Discúlpame, olvidé mi ropa húmeda, yo la voy a…  
– Descuida, solo es agua olvídalo ¿sí? – Le hizo un gesto con los ojos para señalar la bandeja –. Mira cámbiate y comamos.  
–Ok, veras, pensaba que tienes una habitación muy linda. Siempre va a gustarme, espero que no dejes de invitarme – sonrió.  
– Oh, bueno gracias, no es un palacio pero…si soy feliz aquí – Puso la bandeja en la mesita de noche – además espero que seas tú quien no deje de venir.  
– No, eso no lo haría, siempre voy a querer venir, es que me parece que es perfecto – tomó un sorbo de la leche y se levantó de la cama, tomo la prenda antes elegida y se dirigió detrás del biombo translucido. Mack se sentó junto a la bandeja y mordió una de las galletas levanto la vista hacia el biombo el cual dejaba ver la silueta semidesnuda de Lela, Mack la miró y sintió algo raro en ella. Otra vez. Hacia unos días que lo había sentido, cuando estaban surfeando juntas y una ola las hizo chocar, ellas se abrazaron y sus bocas rozaron, Mack no sabía si en ese instante se había quedado sin aliento por el cansancio, por el susto o por sentir el cuerpo de Lela pegado al suyo.  
– No sé a qué lugar llevar a los chicos – Dijo Lela secándose su cuerpo totalmente desnudo –. ¿Conoces alguno bueno?  
Mack tragó la galleta y se limpió las migajas de sus labios con la lengua lentamente siguiendo su delgado cuerpo, mordió su labio pensando en un porque de esa sensación que recorría su cuerpo y aceleraba su corazón, era una sensación parecida a lo que sintió con Brady cuando se dieron el primer beso.  
– ¿Mack? – Asomó la cabeza cubriendo su pecho con la toalla –. ¿Todo bien?  
Reaccionó –. Ah sí, yo creo que a uno que queda cerca de la playa, tiene una hermosa vista – Sonrió.  
– Esta bien, espero que les agrade – Continuo vistiéndose. Se puso una blusa/pijama de botones y ropa interior rosada debajo. Para cuando termino Mack ya no estaba en la habitación.  
– ¿Mack? – Dijo mientras salía de la habitación – ¿Mack?  
– Estoy en el baño, ahora salgo.  
– Las galletas están deliciosas – Mientras recorría parte de la casa.  
Mack por fin salió del baño con el pijama puesta, era una blusa de botones y en bragas –. ¿Te parece si vemos una película?  
– Si, sería perfecto – La abrazo y corrió de vuelta a la habitación – ¡La que llegue de ultimo apaga la luz!  
Al poco rato. Cuando estaban juntas en la habitación Mack puso una película, apagó la luz y se metió con ella en la cama.  
– ¿Crees que hagamos esto por mucho tiempo? – Dijo Lela mirándola a los ojos.  
Mack sintió como un escalofrió le recorrió desde los pies hasta el estómago – Yo espero que sí, porque eres mi mejor amiga y si esto deja de pasar yo me…  
– Sentirías muy triste… – Sin dejar de mirarla, la abrazo.  
– Si…yo te extrañaría demasiado – sonrió y respondió al abrazo.  
Lela se colocó de rodillas, tomo una almohada –-. ¡Pelea de almohadas! – dijo golpeando suavemente a Mack en el hombro.  
– Oh, te has metido con la mejor peleadora de almohadas – También la golpeó, iniciando la pelea. Poco después mientras las chicas reían, Lela se subió en Mack y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.  
– ¡Ya basta! Te vas a arrepentir – Le dijo Mack, acto seguido la agarró de los hombros y con toda su fuerza la consiguió acostar, tan pronto como lo hizo se subió en ella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, Lela no quiso ser la única que “sufriera” así que también atacó a Mack, sin contar que una de sus uñas la lastimaría en la cintura.  
– ¡Ah! – Grito Mack – dejando a Lela, quien por un momento se asustó.  
– ¿Todo bien? – dijo Lela sentándose aun con Mack encima.  
– Si, es solo que me lastimaste – revisando la herida que ya sangraba.  
– Oh lo lamento tanto, no fue mi intención.  
–Está bien, no te preocupes – Mientras se levantaba.  
– Oh ya sé, ¿tienes alcohol? – Buscando el botiquín.  
– Si, está en el baño – Lela corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Para cuando regreso, Mack estaba con la pijama abierta, Lela se quedó casi paralizada cuando la vio, ella tenía el brazo a la altura de los pechos, cubriendo los mismos.  
– Deja que yo lo haga, yo te herí, lo justo sería que yo lo reparará – enseñándole el algodón cubierto con alcohol que llevaba –. Sería mejor que te sentaras.  
Mack se sentó en la orilla de la cama, Lela toco levemente su frente y la empujo con suavidad para que Mack se recostará. Comenzó a curarla.  
– Con cuidado duele – la miró mientras le sonrió – Gracias, no tenías que…  
– Fue mi culpa – cuando vio que dejo de sangrar tiro el algodón en la basura –. ¿Aun te duele?  
– Si, un poco, pero es normal la herida esta recién hecha – Mientras se sentaba, Lela observo más de cerca la herida, ambas se miraron. Mack solía quedarse paralizada cuando Lela la miraba tan atenta con sus grandes y claros ojos azules.  
– Mi madre solía darme un beso cuando me lastimaba, sé que no curaba, ni dejaba de doler la herida, pero era agradable.  
– Eso es tierno, pero… – Mack calló, volvió a paralizarse con los ojos atentos de Lela, pero esta vez sonrió y lentamente acercó su boca a su piel, la volvió a mirar, su corazón se aceleró como nunca, sintió como cada milésima los labios de Lela se acercaban a su cintura, no podía moverse, quería levantarse pero no quería detenerla, por fin Lela beso la herida, Mack trago saliva, sin poder moverse bajo lentamente el brazo que antes cubría sus pechos, Lela no dudo y la volvió a besar, esta vez más arriba de la herida.  
– ¿Qué estas…? – Lela volvió a besarla, esta vez entre los pechos, la miro una vez más a los ojos, Mack se acercó más a Lela, abrió una poco los labios pero no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna porque Lela beso su cuello, esta vez Mack cerró los ojos disfrutando la cálida boca de aquella chica, Lela se separó por segundos observando a Mack, al ver que lo estaba disfrutando volvió a besarle el cuello, pero esta vez Mack consiguió sentir más que sus labios, disfruto cada beso que le propino la chica de cabellos negros, quien cada vez usaba más su lengua, Mack quiso compensarle la tomó de la cabeza y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, Lela no dudo en responder y poco a poco fue subiéndose en Mack, quien la ayudo agarrándola de los glúteos para que su ahora chica no fuese a resbalarse.  
Lela se desabotonó la pijama pegando los pechos con Mack, quien disfruto sentir el calor que Lela producía de su cuerpo, la besó en el cuello usando su lengua, quería darle el mismo placer, sentía que necesitaba dárselo.  
– Mack…yo nunca he tenido… – Mack la calló con otro beso.  
Lela sin dudarlo comenzó a devorar a su amiga, no era una experta besando pero tenía mucha ternura, Mack sin embargo tenía más experiencia, pero también le tenía paciencia, era algo que Lela agradecía mucho. Se separaron por un momento, Lela la miró coquetamente, algo que hizo que la otra chica se derritiera.  
En la misma posición, Mack le quitó lentamente la blusa a Lela, y fue directo a sus pechos, comenzó a lamerlos provocando que la morena gimiera, eso la excitó aún más, Lela la tomo de la cabeza y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda alta por debajo de su pijama, raspándosela levemente con sus uñas, también acaricio su cuello mientras se arqueaba con los ojos cerrados. Lela realmente lo estaba disfrutando. Mack se levantó como pudo, con Lela encima, esta última estaba sosteniéndose con sus piernas entrelazadas, la sentó en la orilla de la cama y la soltó despacio para besarle las piernas, y luego para pasar a su entrepierna, Lela se acostó y abrió más sus piernas, Mack comenzó a darle pequeños besos por encima de las bragas color rosa que llevaba, vio que su amiga ya estaba húmeda, deseaba probar ese líquido, se moría de ganas por probar la piel de su amiga, decidió quitarle esa prenda humedecida lentamente mirándola a los ojos mientras Lela se acariciaba los pechos.  
– Hazlo, Mack – dijo Lela quien sonreía coquetamente.  
Mack volvió a meterse entre sus piernas, acomodo el cabello que le estorbaba, esta vez usó su lengua, comenzó a lamer el clítoris, Lela comenzó a gemir y seguía acariciando sus pezones erectos, pronto su vagina ya estaba completamente lustrada por la saliva de Mack, Lela no dejaba de gemir, se arqueaba y con la punta de los dedos alcanzaba a tocar la cabeza de su amiga. Mack no se detuvo, introdujo su lengua entre su cavidad sintiendo el sabor de la secreciones que producía, comenzó a besar nuevamente, chupaba la vulva de su amiga y jugueteaba con la punta de la lengua, Lela aun recostada gemía cada vez más fuerte y apretaba las sabanas con sus manos.  
– ¡Mack, Ya! ¡Ya, ya! – pronunciaba con los ojos cerrados mientras terminaba en la boca de Mack.  
Mack se subió en ella y metiéndose entre sus piernas comenzó a besarla en los labios, la besó delicadamente como si Lela fuese un delicado pétalo al que no quisiera dañar. – Gracias, Mack… eso fue… – Rio –. Ni siquiera sé cómo describirlo – acariciando su cabello castaño.  
– Si lo sé – se acostó a un lado y pasó su brazo por debajo de la cabeza de Lela, se miraron una vez más y terminaron dándose otro beso en la misma posición –. Buenas noches, Lela.  
– Buenas noches, Mack – abrazándola.  
Silenciaron unos minutos.  
– ¿Mack? – dijo Lela jugando con el ombligo de Mack, quien ya tenía los ojos cerrados  
– ¿Qué pasa? – Mack abrió los ojos.  
– Seguimos siendo amigas ¿verdad? – Con cierto tono de preocupación  
– Claro que sí, siempre lo seremos – Beso la cabeza de Lela – siempre vas a ser mi mejor amiga.  
Poco después ambas se durmieron.


End file.
